


Oblivion.

by Devian



Series: Pure angst. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Cheating, Clubbing, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Like it was supposed to be only nsfw with light angst but sorry nekoma boys and bokuto, Multi, Not really bc they are not dating but yeah, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Wow omg the tags is a first guys, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It hurts, okay?"</p><p>Kuroo stops moving. Her beautiful back is colored in purple, the faint neon light of the bathroom, and shakes while sobbing.</p><p>You try to hide your head, your tears, in your arms that are clamping into the upper part of the toilet. How hygienic right.</p><p>"But who would want anyone else having you?". </p><p>And the bathroom becomes silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really angst but there's a background toxic relationship

You know Suga is doing this for you, because he is your friend and knows it will be good. But you aren't up tonight, you don't want to go to this  _awesome_ club with him because the music will be loud, there will be tons of alcohol, and a lot of guys who would gladly take you home and make you _forget_

  "But Kou, that's the problem. I don't want to". You mutter, pouting in your dark room. What day is it? "He may call me tonight, you don't know".

  "Yeah, and he could have called you last night. And the night before last night. And a day before the before-"

  "I get you, Kou". There's pain in your voice. "Thanks".

* * *

 

Kuroo is having fun. Like the situation could worsen in a second -- Bokuto is having too much drinks, and he _knows_  things are not well between Aki and him (she is less and less time with him. Her career will always be first, and not Kou); he has the mobile at hand because he could receive a call of Kenma, his best friend since ever, trembling and scared, asking for forgiveness (he's been having this episodes since he started university); or Kai could have had an overdose _again_ (he is not the same since his mother died. He stopped talking to his dad too).

  But he is having fun. Yeah, leaving all of that apart, Kuroo is glad he got out of his room again. The room was slowly asphyxiating him, and his body asked for alcohol and cigarettes. 

 His anger issues slowly ate him day by day and he was not sure when he would explode. Sex, rough hardcore sex, was the only way to escape and liberate all the frustration. That and getting drunk until he couldn't remember his own name or his bro's. Getting high also works but sometimes it leads to fights outside that end so  _so_ bad.

  Kuroo doesn't even know who is he taking it from, but he steals a shot from the bar of drinks. Then steals another one and quickly goes to the dance floor. 

 Although the place is dark, only illuminated by neon rays, the color the smoke is tainted with, and the waves of the ceiling that depend on how high is the music, he manages to see what he thinks it's Bokuto's hair.

 He has to surf in the crowd to get to him, which earns him some humpings, smacks in the butt and well, he gets out of everyone with an unknown glass.  _Fuck it._ It's by far the worst idea of the night because you are not supposed to drink unknown glasses but oh well.

  Kuroo leans as always in the counter bar, in a suave movement to make laugh his bro... But something's up with his hair.

  "Boo, why is your hair so flacid?" And well, his hair is grey (looks silky?) and doesn't have the two colored part, the black one to say.

  "Excuse _you_?" The guy sasses him.

  And he kind of knows he fucked it

* * *

 

To be fair the guy seems not  _that_ bad. His pupils look a bit wide for his taste, tells Sugawara Koushi to himself, but he is still talking with them and has made no attempt to flirt with (Y/n), though her hips and face are the only thing he's been looking at. 

  "Do you believe in love at first sight, Kuroo-san?". Koushi randomly asks. And the guy smirks, glacing quickly to her as she drinks the bottom of her glass in a gulp.

  "Kinda. I prefer Kuroo, just Kuroo. Leave the honorifics for class, Kou."

 Sugawara smiles but says no more. He knows what he has to do:

  "Hmm, there's a girl there that has been checking me out long enough. Gotta talk to her".

  "You sound like a creep". She says with a smirk. Kuroo laughs but leans more on her and on the bar. 

  "Well, I'm taking my chance babe. She could be the love of my life".

  (Y/n) looks down, deep in thought for a second before looking at Tetsurou-san. Sugawara smiles as he approaches the bar at the other side of the disco. He hopes everything goes well for them.

* * *

 "But I mean he takes it as if it were his fault. And it's definitively not. Every girl who approaches him is a gold-digger, God. Not strange he ends _where he ends_ at three a.m. Who wouldn't". Kuroo acidly adds. But then cuts himself. Why is he telling all of that to a stranger?

  "Hey, it's fine, dude. Everyone needs to vent from time to time. Either way they explode". He can't help but smirk, which arises curiosity into her eyes. Now she is purple, like the neon lights that come from the stage. 

  "I guess, but you just came here to have fun, don't you? And be with your friend who apparently is going to end the night better than us... I mean, not to hear this old guy venting about his problems and control."

  Tetsurou definitively likes the way (Y/n) eyes get lost in the lights. It's like a totally different (Y/n).... Though he really doesn't know her. But he wishes.

  In the time they've been alone, they have talked about politics (complaints, mostly); studies (aspirations, ambitions, impossible dreams); and now about relationships. Well, feelings? 

  "I... I really came here to forget". It's like she has problems to find the right words. Kuroo is quite sure she is deciding wether she should continue talking or not. "Having a good time and everything, and though I was chill with Suga I kind of imagined that I would end going back home alone". She makes a pause. There's sadness in her eyes, but then she turns around into his direction. Kuroo finds incredibly adorable the height difference. "But now I got ya'... What did you came here for, big boy?".

  Kuroo Tetsurou says the first thing that comes to his mouth without really thinking.

  "To forget".

* * *

 They don't care about the whistles, about the people who complain while they are heavily making out and entering the bathroom like a hurricane. She is struggling trying to take the leather jacket out of her, and he is quick to close with the antique bathroom latch the door. Then kisses her again and pushes her into the wall, making (Y/n) get up on the toilet tank until the cold tiles meet her nude back. The shirt has a big opening behind and she moans.

  "You sound delicious. Let me hear more?". They laugh, as drunk as they are and start to get undressed. 

   _You under any other circumstance would totally reject the idea of banging on a filthy bathroom as this. You can't see much, the neon purple light slightly entering the cabin where they both are. Your head is light, it floats and although you can control your body it only reacts to the brunette movements. Fuck, you love it._

  But he can't know that. That would make you vulnerable. 

  Tetsurou gets to eat your neck, sucking and biting, alternating until you feels the hickeys and bruises forming. 

  "Kitty likes to bite too". The sounds come out of your mouth in a moan, and your eyes are wantonly looking at his collarbone as he throws his jacket and shirt on the floor, not caring at all. He smirks, more than happy with your words. 

  "I know kitten, but". Tetsurou takes your chin, lifts it up to look directly at his dark and dangerous eyes. "I would rather have kitty mewling for me".

  They kiss, your tongue searching for entrance and Kuroo granting it. But something changes at the middle and he is out of control, it scares you for a second, because he easily grabs your hips and pulls them into him, so he can flip you around, your stomach crashing against the tank in a very rough way that you are not sure you like.

  "That actually-". The words try to come out of your mouth but he lifts your skirt and licks. Viciously his tongue damps the cloth of your grey knickers and he smirks. He loves to see the contrast of colors, wet and dry dark tones and you opening your legs more.

  "Eager, aren't we?". But continues, biting from time to time your buttocks and smirking whenever the mark of his teeths seems toget tattoed on your skin.

  When the cloth gets wet enough he can savor your foldings through it but the contact it's not direct so it greatly frustrates you... But he seems anxious too. 

  Though if the intense grip of his hands on the outside of your thighs are anything to go by, you can feel he is containing himself. 

* * *

 Kuroo feels the control escape his hands and he is in a frenzy. It's so easy to let the other him take the charge that he is tempted. But whenever it happens he wakes up beaten up, with the taste of blood in his mouth, and sore. Sometimes he brokes a bones, and others he encounters someone who shots him a dirty look without him knowing what he really did last night.

  When he's feeling better he can even get flashes of what happened so he can make an idea of it, but it requires a lot of mental strength to not get carried away with it. It gets more and more difficult and he is scared to hurt someone.

  Like the girl under him, pretty, young, fresh... _Broken_. 

  "I really wanted to taste them, the moment I saw them". His tongue retreats from her knickers and slowly drags it down. The little pleasures of life: The wetness of her slick dripping as he carefully and gently takes the cloth down, only one leg taking care of them. His tongue, meanwhile, has been following the trace down her thighs and he lets go, because it hurts to contain anymore: Kuroo bites. She gasps and knows she wants to shout. Her legs tremble. His mouth gets highers on the thigs, at the middle and bites again, with more force. He repeats the movement on the other leg and this time (Y/n) whines. "They are my perfect canvas, my blank slate to paint on. I want you to be purple and blue like me*".

  Kuroo's last bite is so close to her foldings that she cries in pain. It hurts, the force he does everything with makes her whimper. But then he kisses the dark bites. He covers her thighs in licks and love caresses. 

  "I want to enter you."

  He doesn't need permission, he knows it. If she were to hate this much she wouldn't be opening her legs so much. In desirec wanton. (Y/n) knows where she is getting into. 

  With the first thrust he is gentle. **_But loses himself in the warmth, the moans and her tightness._**

  Then all he knows is that she is coming first when he roughly grabs her nipples and twist them. He bites her neck and shushes her to low her tone a bit because if not security will come. She frantically nods as he rides her orgasms, trembling, spouting nonsense as her arms and head fall into the tank.

  Kuroo thrusts a bit more and as she plays with her clit, her insides squeezing tighter, he cums. 

  He groans in her ear and can hear her gasps as she gets filled and her mouth opens and closes, not sure what to say, desperate. 

  " _Oh my fuck_ "

  He must have lost consciousness at some point because he can't remember opening her shirt so brutally and leaving all those ugly marks and scratches on her back. They look as if they are about to bleed, and the bruises are getting darker; some ice would do good.

  But it particularly scares him when she hears a sob, a whimper. 

  "It hurts, okay?"

  Kuroo stops moving. Her beautiful back is colored in purple, the faint neon light of the bathroom, and her shoulder blades shake, trying to contain the feelings that are bottled up, he tolds himself.

* * *

 You try to hide your head, your tears, in your arms that are clamping into the upper part of the toilet. How hygienic right.

  "It hurts always being left waiting. It hurts to know that he desires more, that he is not happy having only me".

"But who would want anyone else having you?".

And the bathroom becomes silent.

* * *

 Kuroo Tetsurou is quite sure that's not what you are supposed to tell someone who you just fucked. Making it even more clear, not someone he just banged in the bathroom of a club, on the toilet. 

  "Let's get out of here, you and I are going for some coffee and a talk".

  (Y/n) seems reluctant at first, when he is dressing himself. But then he helps her get up and dress decently (he borrows her his jacket which is longer and will cover her back as her shirt is... Well, not usable anymore), and decides she can't loose anything.

  Kuroo Tetsurou is good at making her forget because when he covers her shoulders with his big arm in a protective way and they exit the lights and high music, (Y/n) gets lost in his jaw and the way the dark blue taints his face in melancholy. She forgets about his boyfriend, his best friend and any other possible guy on Earth. 

 He would do for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this could become a future fic???


End file.
